


Wrong Number, Right Time

by IAmMinYoongi (Annieisapenguin)



Category: ARMY - Fandom, HopeMon - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, hopemon, jikook - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieisapenguin/pseuds/IAmMinYoongi
Summary: Min Yoongi is a newly graduated doctor who is finally ready for a sense of stability in his life, he'd be willing to settle down with anyone, even his wrong number text mysteriously evasive Kim Taehyung. Yoongi begins to suspect Taehyung may be a catfish, when Taehyung starts bailing on their meet ups for seemingly no reason. Once Yoongi discovers the actual reason he can't see Taehyung and doesn't remember ever meeting him things start to take a turn for the worst.The ending may or may not be a bit ambiguous.





	1. Wrong Number

Yoongi couldn't believe Hobi used the last of the milk and left it in the fridge again.  
-Hey! You couldn't have thrown the milk out? You fuckin animal -Yoongi 9:39pm  
-I'm lactose intolerant?? -Unknown 9:42pm  
-Like fuck you are Hoseok, I'm not an idiot you always do this to me. -Yoongi 9:42pm  
-Well you text back quick. -Unknown 9:56pm  
-So is Hoseok like your boyfriend?-Unknown 9:58  
Yoongi was fuming of course he was texting back quickly. Wait, what? He reread the message four times before thinking up a response.  
-Are you joking right now Hobi? -Yoongi 10:07PM  
Three dots pop up to say Hobi's typing. "Fucking idiot." Yoongi grumbled to himself. He slammed his phone down on the table, and ripped the trash bag from its can. Yoongi walked to the dumpsters before darting back to his apartment building. Yoongi didn't slow down until he was safely inside. He'd been always afraid of the dark, and anything that could potentially dwell there but he never made it a point to talk about it especially not to his cowardly roommate Hoseok. Yoongi poured himself a glass of water awaiting Hobi's smart ass response, but as his phone lit up, Hoseok and Namjoon came stumbling through the front door.  
-"Hey Yoongi" Hobi stumbled over to him to engulf him in a hug. "I missed you today, I hate when you work day shift!"  
Namjoon motioned to the gallon of milk he was holding and mouthed an apology. Yoongi nodded, while guiding an inebriated Hoseok to his bedroom. Yoongi took Hobi's shoes off and pulled the blankets up to his neck.  
-"Goodnight Hobi"  
-"Goodnight Yoongi, I love you" He said in a sing song before dozing.  
Namjoon placed Hobi's house key in the bowl by the door, nodding a goodbye to Yoongi and disappearing into the hall. Yoongi sighed. He'd always wanted what Namjoon and Hoseok had. They'd been best friends since primary school, and high school sweethearts. Namjoon took care of Hoseok and Hoseok returned the favor. They would die for each other, but neither would want the other to have to. Yoongi however was alone, he had Jin for a while but his parents sent him up north to marry a woman and become a respectable man, so then it was just Yoongi. Yoongi used to do odd jobs around the neighborhood to put himself through med school, even surrounded by everyone he'd ever met, he was still alone. His phone buzzed on the counter lighting up with another notification, knowing now that he wasn't texting Hobi, he felt like he owed this stranger an apology.  
-I'm not sure, who Hobi is but I'm not really one for jokes -Unknown 10:08pm  
-I am a good conversationalist if you need to vent about milk again. -Unknown 10:10pm  
To be completely honest neither was Yoongi, this was still a stranger he was messaging though so he had to be wary of whatever he was going to say next.  
-I'm sorry about earlier, I clicked the number the closest to Hobi's. I just got a new phone and haven't gotten around to resetting my contacts. Mind telling me who this is? -Yoongi 11:17pm  
-Kim Taehyung, you can just call me V. -KTH 11:22pm  
-Kim Taehyung? Why does that sound so familiar? -Yoongi 11:24pm  
-We used to see each other around campus, you probably still had my number from then. -KTH 11:31pm  
-Oh I see, were you a med student too? -Yoongi 11:32pm  
-Me? Dear god never. I always idolized you for it though. I was a music major. -KTH 11:47pm  
-Ah. That's actually pretty cool. I'm nothing to idolize though. How is music treating you. -Yoongi 11:49pm  
-Um... Let's just say, I wish I would have majored in medicine. -KTH 12:01am  
-It's not nearly as rewarding as they make it seem. I still haven't made any money. -Yoongi 12:03am  
-You turned out to be a damn good doctor Yoongs. -KTH 12:07am  
-I'm sorry did you just call me Yoongs? We have nicknames now? So I can call you Tae? -Yoongi 12:10am  
-You can call me whatever you want. -KTH 12:13am  
Yoongi's alarm blared in his ears at 8:15 the same way it did every morning. Yoongi shot up, head still reeling from the dream he was so forcefully snatched from. Yoongi bit at the skin on his lip looking back over the messages from last night. He was a grown man, he didn't have crushes, and no college peer he doesn't remember is going to change that. He laid his phone face down on his dresser and went to take a shower. The water had barely gotten lukewarm when Yoongi's body betrayed him (It be your own men) his phone chimed and he ran back into his bedroom. He didn't know whether it was Tae or not but he was far too excited to find out. The name flashed across the screen setting all the butterflies inside of Yoongi free.  
-Good Morning. Sorry I kept you up so late. -Tae Tae 8:28AM  
-Nah it's no problem I don't usually sleep at night anyway. I just recently switched to morning shift, still getting used to it. -Yoongs 8:28AM  
Yoongi felt like he should have waited. Tae always waited before responding, was Yoongi reading too much into their text messages?  
-Well good I'm glad I didn't cause you any trouble. Text me when you're on break, I'll come see you. -Tae Tae 8:33AM  
Yoongi's heart was on fire just reading Tae's messages.  
-Okay! No problem. I usually take my break around 2pm. I'll text you then. -Yoongs 8:37AM  
Perfect. He waited this time, in an attempt to make himself appear less desperate to himself. How could he let himself be so whipped for someone he doesn't even remember knowing?  
-Then 2 it is. See you then Min Yoongi. -Tae Tae 8:56AM  
Yoongi had finished his shower by the time he got Tae's message. Yoongi cracked Hobi's door to check to see if he was still asleep, he wasn't. Hobi liked to go on long morning walks to watch the sun rise, and buy fruit for some weird health concoction he'd heard of on Instagram. Yoongi grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note to let Hobi know he was working the day shift at the hospital again and that he'd be home by dinner time. Yoongi left the note on the fridge so that Hobi would have to see it, and if he didn't Namjoon would see it for him.  
Walking to work had its perks, it really did. Sometimes the old lady down the street would give Yoongi free samples of everything she had to offer for the day. Yoongi liked walking to work, a car was ideal considering it was nearly a mile trek from his apartment to the hospital, but with rent and bills, he barely had money for the bus.  
-I'm at work now. I'll see you at 2 -Yoongs 9:39AM.  
Why would he send him that? As if he cares when Yoongi got to work. "Stupid, stupid" He thought to himself as he clocked in 20 minutes early for his shift in the ER.  
-See you then, babe -KTH 9:50AM  
A gasp managed to escape Yoongi. Babe. Yoongi said the word over and over in his head, trying to gauge what Taehyung sounded like in person.  
At around one in the afternoon Yoongi was getting ready to send Tae a text to tell him that he was on break and ready to meet up for lunch, but that's not how life works.  
At half past one a patient was rushed in from a car crash a few miles away. Yoongi didn't even have time to text Taehyung an apology, he had to go and he had to go now. Yoongi had to apply every thing he'd learned in school, and some things he'd never learned in an attempt to save this man's life. Yoongi wasn't ready to give up, even after fifteen hours trying to stop the bleeding in his brain and internal organs. Yoongi made his team work right up until the patient succumbed to his injuries and ultimately flat-lined. Yoongi had never lost a patient before. Yoongi had never had to operate on a patient for that long before either. He thanked his team for trying their hardest, and left the hospital in complete silence. Yoongi was never the type to give up, but maybe if he had stopped working him so hard the patient's body could have held up. The man didn't have to die, if only Yoongi wasn't so stubborn he may not have lost him.  
Yoongi unlocked his front door longing for his bed, hoping Namjoon had taken Hoseok out for another night on the town. Hoseok however, greeted him at the door with dinner and a smile like he always did. Yoongi couldn't bring himself to eat that night. He wasn't in the mood for food or much of anything else except sleep in that moment. Hoseok pestered Yoongi about his day, and why he looked so sad. Yoongi tried his hardest to give Hoseok as little information as possible but Hoseok was really good at getting information out of Yoongi who, finally snapped.  
-"I lost someone today Hoseok! Okay? He came in bleeding out of his head and I couldn't fix it. Happy? I had the worst day of my entire fucking life, now please just go to bed. I just want to be alone."  
With that Hobi let out a small  
-"Oh. I'm sorry Yoongi." He shut Yoongi's door and then his own soon after.  
Yoongi threw himself against his headboard, pulling his knees and pillow up to his chest. Hiding his face, he let the tears threatening to spill over, roll down his cheeks and onto the pillow below him. Sobs racked Yoongi's small frame well into the morning. By the time Yoongi's alarm went off he was well out of tears, his pillow and shirt still soaked, his eyes though, had nothing left to give. Yoongi turned off the alarm and called the hospital to ask if there was any way he could have the day off. Luckily for him there was a doctor just back from maternity leave begging for more daytime hours. Yoongi stared at the bathroom door contemplating a shower. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours and didn't have the energy to do much of anything but sit there. Yoongi laid his head back against his headboard and watched as the earth made its daily rotation around the sun.


	2. How did you know you were in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi has a very much needed day out with his best friend Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems like filler, but I promise, I'm including everything for a reason

-"No Joon, I'm worried about him." Yoongi blinked, squeezing the sleep from his eyes.  
-"Yes, I know that's what happens when you're a doctor but you know Yoongi, he's sensitive."  
Yoongi could make out Hoseok's voice, but Namjoon's was nowhere in the house. Yoongi yawned, stretching his arms well above his head trying to shake off the fifteen minute nap he'd taken. He managed to knock his phone off of the bedside table, when he brought his hands back down.  
-"I think he's awake. I gotta go. Yeah we're still on. I love you too. Okay, bye." Yoongi watched as his door creaked open to reveal Hobi's smiling face.  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Hobi's suspicious smile.  
\- "What's up with your face?" Yoongi was depressed, but he couldn't let that make him any less of a prick.  
-"Good Morning to you too sunshine. You've been asleep since yesterday morning, I thought maybe you'd died."  
-"Y-Yesterday?" Yoongi felt like he'd blinked and was here. There was no way he'd been asleep for 24 hours.  
-"Yeah, your phone kept going off. I don't know who Tae Tae is but he's worried about you Yoongs."  
Taehyung. He was supposed to meet Taehyung. Yoongi's heart dropped, he felt awful for caring so much about himself in this moment, but he needed to talk to Taehyung.  
-"Namjoon and I are going to his parents for the weekend. You're welcome to come. I can't stand to see you sit in your room all weekend"  
Yoongi was already lost to his phone texting Taehyung. Yoongi's eyes scanned his phone over the dozens of messages from the past two days. His only thought was that at least Tae was as whipped for Yoongi as Yoongi was for Tae.  
-Hey Yoongs. I don't know if I can make it today. Rain check? -Tae Tae 1:56PM  
-Yoongs? Tae Tae -2:13PM  
-I feel so stupid for double texting you, and yet here I am. Triple text haha. I hope you're not too mad about me canceling. -Tae Tae 2:36PM  
-I forgot you're a doctor lmao. You're probably busy duh. Just text me when you're off. -Tae Tae 3:02PM  
Yoongi was relieved Tae cancelled on him. A little hurt now that he didn't know Tae’s reason. Yoongi would assume he was a catfish but, he knew the name and the number was in his phone. Taehyung had to be real. Right? Shaking off the ridiculous thought, Yoongi went back to reading the missed messages.  
-Yoongi, are you okay? I heard someone died at the hospital last night. Was it a patient of yours? -Tae Tae 6:31AM  
-It's nearly sunrise. I think it's a good thing that I worked night shift tonight, otherwise I would have stayed up all night worried about you. -Tae Tae 7:08AM  
-Fuck it. I'm worried about you Yoongi. Just shoot me a text or something let me know you're okay. -Tae Tae 8:13AM  
-Please. -Tae Tae 8:14AM  
Yoongi’s heart dropped. He hated the feeling of desperation, and he could feel how desperate Tae was for Yoongi to say something to him. He’d been like that when Jin first moved North. Constantly texting and calling, begging for a response. Eventually Jin’s fiance picked up and threatened to file a harassment claim if he kept calling Jin’s phone. He could still hear Jin pleading with her, that Yoongi was the only person he’d ever loved. Yoongi shuddered at the memory. That was the last time he’d ever heard Jin’s voice, he wasn't about to start longing for it again. He was about to go back to reading when Hobi walked in with a tray of food. As soon as the smell of breakfast hit his nose, he realized he had not eaten in over 24 hours. Yoongi shoved forkful after forkful of food into his already full mouth, Hobi watching intently the entire time. Just as Yoongi finished off his orange juice his phone buzzed.  
-So you're ghosting me? Well that’s ironic. -Tae Tae 10:04AM  
Yoongi’s fingers typed faster than his brain could actually form a response.  
-I'm so sorry. I lost that patient you heard about. I haven't checked my phone since -Yoongs 10:04AM  
-I haven't left my bed either to be honest with you -Yoongs [Message Not Sent]  
Yoongi saw his message decline to send. He sighed, but it was probably for the better Taehyung not know about his depressive episode.  
-Oh thank god. Thought you hated me for bailing. -Tae Tae 10:06AM  
Yoongi chuckled to himself, Taehyung reminded Yoongi of his high school self, always vying for someone's attention. If Taehyung wasn't being so forthcoming about how he felt, it would probably be exactly like high school again.  
-I don't think I could ever hate you Taehyung. -Yoongs 10:10AM  
-I work night shift if you wanted to try meeting up again -Yoongs 10:12AM  
-I'm working until six tonight. When's your shift start? -Tae Tae 10:16AM  
-7. Maybe if we meet quickly. Lmao -Yoongi 10:24AM  
The addition of the laughter made Yoongi seem a lot less serious than he was. Honestly he'd be late to work if it meant meeting Taehyung. He couldn't remember anything about the guy from college.  
-My place is pretty close to the hospital. I live on 15th street, just off Chestnut. -Tae Tae 10:29AM  
-I’m on the exact other side of town. Guess we'll just take a rain check on that. -Yoongs 10:33AM.  
-Tomorrow. We'll meet for breakfast? -Tae Tae 10:39AM  
Yoongi would be exhausted and he knew it. Maybe meeting Taehyung was worth it. It sure as hell better be. Even if it wasn’t Yoongi would be happy, just being with someone like Tae. Yoongi felt like no one understood him. He had Hobi, Joon, and the Jeon-Park’s; but none that got him the way Tae did.  
-Sounds great. I’ll text you when I get off work. -Yoongs 10:46AM  
Yoongi promised Hobi he wouldn’t just sit in the apartment the whole day. He went for a run around the park with Jimin at around noon and told him all about the new man he’d been talking to. He left out his name though because Jimin was one of the worst people at keeping secrets and Yoongi couldn’t risk Jimin knowing who Taehyung was and potentially meddling in his life.  
Jimin gushed over Kook like he always did when they hung out but Yoongi could finally do the same, within reason of course. He and Taehyung weren’t even close to Jimin and Jungkook’s level. Yoongi couldn’t think of anyone who was. Jungkook had always loved Jimin. Sweet, oblivious, bubbly Jimin. They hadn’t even gone on a date when Jungkook proposed. Jimin who had also always loved Jungkook, but was too shy to admit it said yes without a second thought. They were practically the same person, and Yoongi had never seen a couple more in love than his two childhood best friends. Yoongi’s family moved from Daegu to Busan when he was twelve, it wasn’t much of a change considering he’d had no friends either place. He met Jungkook first, the kid was a math teacher now but he wasn’t nearly as good when Yoongi met him. Yoongi being a few grades older saw an opportunity to make a friend and took it, soon after he met the smaller of the pair, and the three were inseparable since. Lately however Yoongi had been pulling away from his best friends. All four of his friends were coupled up with each other and Yoongi had no one, now that he had Taehyung though he could join in the conversations. Yoongi would think about Taehyung first thing in the morning, and last thing before going to sleep. He’d read an article once that said those were the signs of falling in love. He wasn’t in love with Taehyung though. Was he?  
-"Hey Chim?"  
Jimin looked up at Yoongi, cheeks full of the third doughnut of the morning.  
-"Yeah Yoongs?”  
Yoongi had a question about Jimin and Jungkook but couldn’t keep himself from commenting on Jimin feeding into the stereotype that all cops eat is coffee and doughnuts.  
-"Did you always eat doughnuts like this; or only after you became a policeman.”  
Jimin gasped, placing a fully extended palm over his chest. “Well, I never.” Jimin laughed to himself. “I actually didn’t like doughnuts, until it was the only food I could acquire late at night.”  
Suddenly the doughnut thing made a lot more sense to Yoongi. Remembering his first question, Yoongi was hesitant to ask.  
-"You good? You look a little sick” Jimin turned his head, so it was blocking Yoongi’s direct line of sight.  
-"Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I have another question though.”  
-"Alright, shoot.”  
-"How did you know…” Yoongi furrowed his brow searching for the words. He was afraid, that Jimin’s answer would prove to Yoongi that his feelings for Taehyung were very real. Yoongi sighed, he was in too deep to back out now. “How did you know you loved Kook.” The question was out there, for Jimin to answer, and Yoongi to dread. He couldn’t bear to look at his best friend, already feeling the smile reach his big brown eyes.  
“You think you love your boy huh?”  
Yoongi swallowed hard around the word. Love. Yoongi thought he loved Jin, and look how that turned out. He shook his head lightly, more to get rid of the memory than give an actual answer.  
“I don’t think so. I’ve never…” Jimin didn’t know Yoongi had never actually met Taehyung. “I never really considered it before.” He hoped that hadn’t sounded like a lie Jimin hummed in agreeance.  
-“I think…” Jimin looked away, trying hard to remember the first time he’d thought of Jungkook as more than a friend. “I think it was the first time I cried in front of him. I didn’t get into the performing arts high school. You remember, my grades weren’t good enough. Kook held me all night while I cried.” Jimin nodded matter of factly. That was definitely when it had happened. The summer before high school.  
Yoongi glanced at his watch, not realizing just how much time had passed. It was nearly 6 PM. Yoongi jumped off the park bench, encasing Jimin in a quick bear hug before rushing back to his apartment. Yoongi was going to be late to work, but he didn't mind.  
-Can't wait for tomorrow. -Yoongs 6:12PM


End file.
